


Double Trouble

by AboutBatman (MistyDawn)



Series: Omega Bruce and Barry/Justice League Pack [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Barry Allen/Arthur Curry (Mentioned), Barry Allen/Hal Jordan (Mentioned), Because quite frankly there isn't enough omegas fucking each other, Breeding, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent (Mentioned), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega/Omega, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman
Summary: “There’s no rush Bruce. We have all the time in the world.”“We’ve been trying for two years, and I just can’t relax enough,trustenough,” Bruce stressed the word trust and the speedster could hear the hurt in his voice. “There’s something wrong with me Barry.”Barry and Bruce are the only two omegas in the Justice League pack. Bruce is insecure about not being able to get pregnant and Barry decides to cheer him up.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne
Series: Omega Bruce and Barry/Justice League Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020406
Comments: 37
Kudos: 441





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The discord people made me do it.

The nesting room was silent and the lights were dulled so the room was bathed in a gentle sort of soft darkness. Barry crept into the room, his feet carefully placed on the thick carpet as to not wake the man curled in the centre of the large plush nest. He moved forward swiftly, crawling up onto the cushions to take his place beside the other omega.

“Where were you?”

He smiled, he could sneak all he wanted but Bruce would always hear him, “With Arthur and Hal,” he rolled over to spoon around Bruce and slide his arm around the others waist, “Hal’s offered to take Bart for the night.”

Bruce hummed. Barry tightened his hold. “Did earlier upset you?”

All the alphas loved Bruce, and Barry knew that Bruce loved all the alphas. But it had taken Bruce so long to become part of the pack, for him to trust them enough to tell them the truth about his caste and finally stop hiding behind his false beta front. It had taken time for him to trust himself enough to accept he was an omega.

“There’s no rush Bruce. We have all the time in the world.”

“We’ve been trying for two years, and I just can’t relax enough, _trust_ enough,” Bruce stressed the word trust and the speedster could hear the hurt in his voice, “There’s something wrong with me Barry,” he sighed in defeat.

Omegas could only bear a child under specific conditions. The most important being that they felt completely and utterly safe. Their alpha would need to be trusted and loved so deeply that the omega would know without a doubt that they would make a perfect sire.

Bruce wanted a child. It was no secret the man loved kids, he practically melted around babies, but there was always a wistful look in his eyes mixed with a desperate envy. When Barry had fallen pregnant Bruce had been ecstatic, he’d planned out everything, catered to Barry’s every need- even more so than the league’s alphas that had looked on in amusement as they’d been outdone by their control-freak pack omega. 

But under the joy there’d been sadness. Bruce wasn’t an average omega. Bruce wasn’t even an average person. For years he’d hidden his designation and presented himself to the world and the team as a beta. For years he’d refused to be part of the pack, instead he distanced himself from them, only being part of the team in a professional capacity. The pack had longed for him, it had always been weakened by his absence but no matter how much he may have wanted to accept their offers, he always refused.

Then there had been a mission gone wrong and Bruce’s carefully constructed mask had crumbled like dust. The justice league had been there to pick up the pieces. They had put him back together, given him the support he needed and then when he was ready, he had taken his long-awaited place in the pack.

It hadn’t been the smoothest of pack additions. To say that Bruce had baggage would be an understatement. Historically in his life he had not been treated well by alphas, he had trust issues and with a pack like the justice league which only contained two omegas, he was surrounded by them. Bruce entrusted them with his life but he was jumpy once their relationship moved past professional. It had taken Barry the guts of a year to reassure him, to calm him enough to work through his issues so they could be a cohesive bonded pack.

But still no baby for Bruce.

Barry kissed along Bruce’s neck, running his tongue idly over the multiple bite marks from the team. “Nothing is wrong with you. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

The nest was an omega only space. They were with the alphas all day. Training with them, eating, patrolling and sleeping, but the nest was all for Bruce and Barry. They went home of course, Barry still had his day job in Central City, but on occasion they would stay on the watchtower. Like tonight, it wasn’t often the omegas had each other to themselves, but Barry liked nights like these, when he knew Bruce was his. Even when he opened the other man up on his fingers and their alphas come would seep out, running down pale thighs, he knew that on that night his omega mate would think of nothing but him.

Bruce huffed out a small chuckle, his mood lifting slightly, “Flattery will get you nowhere Mr Allen.”

“Oh really?” the Flash licked a stripe up Bruce’s omega gland, earning him a moan. He pressed his clothed length up against Bruce’s ass, “Are you sure?” 

Barry was an omega. He loved sex with his alphas, he loved being claimed by them, loved his mates to hold him down and plough into him with their impressive lengths until he could take no more. But he was also a speedster and that made him very _very_ horny. And although he loved sex with alphas, they weren’t exactly in the business of bottoming for him. They’d all tried for him, back when he’d been the only omega in the pack. Tried to please their omega, but he could tell none of them had really enjoyed it as much as him. The problem of Barry’s impressive lust had been all but solved on the addition of a second omega to the pack.

Bruce laughed and pressed back on the hard cock, “Already? Didn’t you just come from Arthur and Hal?”

“It’s not my fault you smell so good!” Barry punctuated his reply by ducking his head and running his nose along the back of the other omegas neck to inhale the scent of sweet roses, steel and new leather.

Bruce smiled at Barry’s antics, “Will anyone on the team ever be able to truly tire you out?”

Barry playfully nipped at the back of the other man's neck before hooking a thumb into his sweatpants and pulling them down just enough to release his cock, “Superman might,” he fisted his length and spread the precum liberally to lubricate himself, although by the smell of Bruce’s slick that was starting to permeate the air, he may not need to, “Although that has yet to be seen.”

Bruce was only wearing a set of black boxer briefs, Flash leant back just enough to admire how much they clung to the other omegas backside before he pulled them down past the swell of Bruce’s ass. Barry grinned, “Wow, you’re so wet already. Boy have I got game!”

Bruce twisted an arm behind himself to playfully smack him. Barry chuckled, “Fine! Message received!” He braced one hand on a hip and then pushed his cock inside the tight heat.

Bruce let out a pleased hiss from between his teeth and bucked his hips backwards at the intrusion. Barry’s cock slid in to the hilt, “Hmm that went in suspiciously easily even with all your slick,” a grin crept onto his face, “I wonder why that might be. Where were _you?”_

Bruce gasped as the other omega pulled the entire way out and then slid back in with ease, “I was on a mission.”

“With who?”

“I was-ah!” Bruce let out a moan as Barry sped up, the speedsters hips canting in a steady rhythm that seemed to increase slightly in speed with every second Bruce didn’t answer. Bruce could do nothing with his underwear still tangled around his knees other than arch his spine and attempt to roll his hips back to meet the quick thrusts, “I was with Clark!”

Barry licked a new stripe up Bruce’s neck, “On a mission with him?”

“Yes!”

Barry smiled and wrapped a hand around Bruce’s neglected cock and started pumping, “Hmm still doesn’t explain why you’re so loose. What happened after the mission?”

He knew rightly what had happened. He just enjoyed making Bruce say it. “He fucked me.”

Barry shoved his length into Bruce until his sack pressed up against the other omega, then he started vibrating it inside him, “That would explain it then, he has a big cock. Did he knot you?”

Bruce spasmed, his entire body writhing on the vibrating cock, wracked in throws of pleasure. Barry could tell he was close so he increased the vibration speed, “Answer me Bruce,” he whispered into his mates ear.

“Please Barry! I’m gonna come!”

The Flash squeezed Bruce’s cock, “Did he knot you?

“Yes!” the omega gasped urgently.

“And you said no one could tire me out!”

Bruce’s hips were rocking up into his hand and bitten off moans were falling from his lips, “Please, _please!”_

Flash chuckled then asked, “Where’s all his come?”

Bruce’s body tightened around him and he shouted in orgasm as he released over Barry’s hand. He took a few shaky breaths before turning his head and capturing Flash’s mouth in a satisfied kiss. Barry stopped vibrating and pulled out. In a burst of super speed he finished removing both his and Bruce’s clothes then he pushed Bruce onto his back so he could lay between his spread legs and continue the kiss face to face.

The bat broke the kiss first, “I cleaned myself for you.”

Barry could feel himself flush at the thought of the other man scooping Superman’s come out just for him, “That’s literally so hot.” He trailed kisses from Bruce’s mouth to his neck and started work on sucking a bruise into supple skin before lining up and thrusting his still hard length into Bruce’s slick folds. “You don’t know the things you do to me.”

It was Bruce’s turn to grin, “Oh I think I have an idea,” he spread his legs wider then wrapped them around the other omegas waist.

Barry took that as his cue and started rolling his hips, earning a moan every time his cock hit that spot inside of his mate. Not for the first time, Barry was glad he could do this, that his and Bruce’s pack allowed them to be intimate like this. There were other packs, more traditional ones that would call two omegas having sex a sin, they were the type of packs to preach that omegas were only for alpha’s. Which, considering the ratio of betas to alpha and omegas, was a _very_ outdated idea. 

He snapped his hips forward quickly, they hadn't blurred yet but they were definitely faster than a normal humans. Bruce was falling apart below him. He’d descended into gasping moans, no longer able to make his usual demands, too lost in the haze of pleasure that clouded his mind.

“Bruce you’re so beautiful. You know that?” Bruce made no indication that he’d heard him, head tilted back in a silent scream and eyes fluttering with each roll of Barry’s hips.

Flash sped up his pace, he was close, the tight heat of Bruce’s body welcoming his cock with each thrust forward. “So beautiful. So lovely just for me,” he panted, “I love you.”

Bruce’s clear blue eyes cracked open, Barry could see they were glazed over and unfocused. A single tear fell from the corner of the man's eye and he whispered as if imparting a great secret, “I love you too, more than I ever thought possible,” then the eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids snapped shut as an orgasm tore through Bruce’s system.

Barry leant forward to press a kiss to the other omega’s forehead. He wouldn’t last much longer, his hips were stuttering forward, he was _so_ close. His hips thrust forward as far as they could go and he felt something positively _delicious_ slide over the head of his cock.

It was warm and silky, somehow even smoother than the velvety heat that already enveloped his cock. It slid over his cockhead and then with a shout he came into Bruce. He could feel Bruce’s body pulsing around him with its own orgasm but the man was eerily silent. Barry blinked the pleasure from his mind and ran a thumb over the other mans sharp cheekbone, “Bruce are you all right?”

The other omega was boneless, his eyelids were fluttering and they only showed whites from where Bruce’s eyes had rolled back into his head. “Bruce?!” Barry shook his shoulder and then went to pull out only to find that he couldn’t. The head of his cock was trapped in something, he gave another experimental tug, but when Bruce whined he resettled his hips so they pressed forward into the man.

It wasn’t until he felt the silky tendrils of flesh start to move again that he realised what was happening. His cock was in Bruce’s breeding channel. Somehow the omega had felt relaxed enough with Barry that the secret folds at the tip of his vagina had opened and allowed the head of Barry’s cock in to breed him.

The flesh twisted over the head of his penis and Flash let out a gasp as he came for a second time, he collapsed forward onto his elbows over Bruce, “Fuck!”

_He was still hard…how was he still hard?!_

He couldn’t resist the need to press in further, he was already balls deep but his hips started to roll forward with stunted little movements that sent shocks of pleasure shooting up his spine. He wondered idly if this is what a knot was like; unable to move, stuck in a hot, tight heat that rippled as it milked semen from him.

He could feel the rest of Bruce’s body pulsing around his length, desperately trying to bear down on a knot that wasn’t there. Bruce was still lax under him but he whined with each minute roll of his hips. Barry petted his hair, “Hush, you’re doing so good for me Bruce.”

Barry tried to think back to when Hal had bred him, but it was a black spot in his memory, wreathed in an impenetrable cloud of pleasure. How long would this last?

Barry bit his lip to stifle a moan as he came again, he couldn’t help feeling happy that Bruce felt safe with him like this. Safe enough to let him breed him. Wasn’t that an odd thought? Barry was breeding Bruce, the motherfucking badass Batman was going to be the mother of his baby. And he, an omega, was going to be a _father._ He ran a soft hand over Bruce’s muscle toned stomach. _Damn,_ a baby was going to ruin those abs. Bruce would be _pissed._

* * *

Alpha’s had a strong sense of smell, but Clark had super-scent, which was probably how he found them first. He’d been walking to his quarters when he’d smelled something pretty unexpected; pregnant omega. Barry had given birth less than a year ago, had he fallen pregnant again so quickly? Usually omegas liked to leave a few years between pregnancies.

He followed the milky-sweet scent to the omegan nesting room. That struck him as odd; the scent smelled very new so Barry must have just fallen pregnant within the last few hours, usually after a breeding the omega didn’t have the energy to move for at _least_ a day. After Hal had mated Barry last time the omega hadn’t moved from Hal’s bed for thirty-six hours. So why was he in the nest room? Surely one of the other alphas hadn’t mated him in the nest? It was omegas only. If one of the other league members had managed to get Barry to let them into the nest Bruce would surely be furious when he found them.

He entered the room expecting to reprimand his team members but stopped short when he saw the two men entwined in the nest. Barry was slumped over Bruce, he had a slighter build than the Bat, but his form seemed to engulf the man underneath him.

This didn’t make sense, they were two omegas, where was the alpha? Superman walked closer and Barry shifted, lifting his head to look at him with bleary eyes, “Hey Supes.”

“Barry what’s going on? Are you alright, I could smell-“, he cut himself off after using his x-ray vision to look for any injuries. He could see the cause of the scent. The Flash’s cock was buried to the hilt in Bruce, the head of his penis nestled safely in the breeding channel. He looked closer, and sure enough there was a tiny mix of cells in Bruce’s uterus, something that would turn into a zygote in the next few days and eventually become a child. Huh. He hadn’t known omegas could do that to…other omegas.

The door whooshed open behind him.

“Clark what are you doing in here?” Hal asked.

The man in question whirled towards the green lantern, “Uh..I was just,” he waved his hand towards the two omegas, “Checking up.”

Hal leaned to the side so he could see past Superman into the nest, “Hey guys- Oh! Sorry didn’t know you were getting it on!” he chuckled then as an afterthought added, “Kinky.”

Clark gulped, clearly Hal couldn’t smell what was actually happening, “They are..you know,” he fumbled, “Bruce is…you know.”

_Oh Rao how why did he always have to explain these sorts of things?_

Hal walked past him towards the nest, obviously knowing something was amiss by the lack of movement.

Barry blinked at him slowly, “Hey Hal,” he waved a tired hand but let it fall back to the soft sheets.

“Barry you ok? You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine, I’m just-“, he was cut off by a sudden gasp and tensing of his body, he took a few breaths then continued his sentence, “-stuck.”

“What the hell was that? Did…did you just come?” Hal asked in bewilderment. The cogs in his head were evidently turning as he seemed to catch up with the situation, “Wait. Stuck? What do you mean stuck?”

Clark stepped forward, “They um…well Barry is-.“

Barry cut him off, “I’m breeding Bruce.”

Hal seemed to have a major system error as he stopped moving altogether and moved his jaw in a gaping motion that rivalled a goldfish.

Barry started to laugh but it stuttered out when he came again with a groan. He looked to Hal, “How long does this go on for?”

“How long have you been like this? With you it lasted hours,” Hal managed to reply.

Barry let his head flop to the cushion beside Bruce’s, “I don’t know how alphas do this! I don’t even know how I’m still hard! I’ve come like…eight times, honestly Bruce is gonna’ run me dry.”

Clark cleared his throat. “Are you both alright? Can we get you anything?”

Hal stepped forward putting one knee into the nest so he could run a hand through Barry’s hair, the speedster lazily smiled and replied, “I mean there’s not much I can do like this, I’m pretty immobile right now.”

Hal hummed then moved his hand to Bruce and tilted his face towards them. The omega was completely out of it, eyes half lidded and glazed over with ecstasy and his mouth slightly parted. Hal swiped his thumb over a plump lip and then traced a smooth cheekbone, “I can’t believe of all the pack members to get Bruce it was you.”

Barry scoffed playfully, “What is that supposed to mean!” 

Hal put his hands up, “I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant I didn’t know omegas could even breed each other!”

Clark laughed, “Jealous Hal? Mad you can’t have two pack babies?”

Hal pointed accusingly at Barry, “Well how come he gets to be the one with two babies!”

Barry stuck his tongue out with a cheeky grin, “It’s because everybody loves me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and comments as they are much appreciated!
> 
> Come see me on my Tumblr [aboutbatman!](https://aboutbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
